


the world keeps spinning round

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lucky to have been where I have been / Lucky to be coming home again</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world keeps spinning round

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'reunion' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

"Made it back at last," Yunho says into Junsu's ear, arm slung loose and companionable around Junsu's shoulders. It's taken them almost two decades, but they've finally managed to carry through their promise.

Junsu nods, his eyes on the other three. At forty, just like at twenty, Jaejoong's yelling and trying to fling himself into the Seine in search of attention, with Yoochun trying to restrain him through floods of giggles and Changmin's doubled-over laughter just egging Jaejoong on. "Think we should help them?"

Yunho looks up and shrugs, loath to let go of Junsu (remembers the first time they were here, when they were missing a piece for half the trip). "Nah," he says carelessly, ducking his head to hide a smile. "Collect on the insurance if he drowns."

Giggling, Junsu says, "Yeah, point. I've got my eye on that coat from yesterday," and Yunho gives up, laughs aloud.


End file.
